1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locating and tracking system for tracking or locating an object of interest, such as a hunting arrow or wounded animal, and more particularly, to a hunting arrow locating system using a transmitter in the arrow and a transceiver in combination with GPS positioning system for monitoring and relaying radio frequency signals from a battery powered microchip carried in the hunting arrow to provide a hunter with information as to the location of the arrow and/or to track the animal into which the arrow has been embedded during hunting.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hunting with a bow and arrow is a popular sport. After an arrow has been shot from the bow, it is often difficult to locate, whether it hits its target or not. If the arrow misses the target, it often disappears in the brush. If the arrow hits a target animal, such as a deer, the animal is often able to run quite a distance before it collapses as it succumbs to its wound. In such a case, it is often difficult to locate the wounded animal. In the first case, it would be desirable to locate and recover the missing arrow. In the second case, it would be desirable to locate the missing game as well as recover the missing arrow.
A number of U.S. patents address the problem of locating a missing arrow and/or wounded animal. By way of example, Hilliard U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,250, incorporated herein by reference, provides an arrow with a radio transmitter assembly and a barb arrangement. In Hilliard, the barbs engage with the animal and the radio transmitter is in the form of a transponder that detaches from the arrow upon impact with the animal.
The references cited in the above-noted U.S. Patent illustrates that there are many approaches, systems, and arrangements for solving specific problems associated with locating objects, such as an arrow, or a wounded animal with such arrow.
The hunter is always desirous of improvements in the art and it is to that need that the present invention is drawn.